To obtain the maximum function and efficiency from a package having minimum dimensions, various types of increased density packages have been developed. Among these various types of packages is the multiple-die semiconductor chip package, commonly referred to as a multi-chip module, multi-chip package or stacked chip package. A multi-chip package includes one or more integrated circuit semiconductor chips, often referred to as circuit die, stacked one onto another to provide the advantages of light weight, high density, and enhanced electrical performance. To stack the semiconductor chips, each chip can be lifted by a chip-bonding tool, which is usually mounted at the end of a pick-and-place device, and mounted onto the substrate or onto a semiconductor chip mounted previously.
In some circumstances, such as when the upper die is smaller than the lower die, the upper die can be attached directly to the lower die without the use of spacers. However, when spacers are needed between the upper and lower die, spacer die, that is die without circuitry, can be used between the upper and lower die. In addition, adhesives containing spacer elements, typically micro spheres, are often used to properly separate the upper and lower die. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,323,060; 6,333,562; 6,340,846; 6,388,313; 6,472,758; 6,569,709; 6,593,662; 6,441,496; and U.S. patent publication number US 2003/0178710.
After the chip mounting process, bonding pads of the chips are connected to bonding pads of the substrate with Au or Al wires during a wire bonding process to create an array of semiconductor chip devices. Finally, the semiconductor chips and their associated wires connected to the substrate are encapsulated, typically using an epoxy-molding compound, to create an array of encapsulated semiconductor devices. The molding compound protects the semiconductor devices from the external environment, such as physical shock and humidity. After encapsulation, the encapsulated devices are separated, typically by sawing, into individual semiconductor chip packages.